


The age gap.

by Emma_302



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: #friendship, #murder, #mystery, #trio, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_302/pseuds/Emma_302
Summary: Roman Godfrey minds his business with Peter Rumancek while they try ti solve murder while Christina Wendall is with her petty friends and she has her own problems, what happens when Peter Rumancek introduce them to each other.
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Christina Wendall





	1. Friends

Christina's POV

My life is a little complicated,I'm 15 and I live with my friends Alexa and Alyssa. Peter is telling me to leave them but I can't. They're really petty and they dress like slut actually but I don't say anything to them. Their dad lets them wear that and I'm actually surprised. My friends and I went to school and they went their separate ways. And then Peter went next to me. "I see you're still friends with them." Said Peter. "Well, of course I am Peter." I said. "I told you leave them and stay with me." Peter said. "Hell no." I said. "And why not?" Asked Peter. "Because you're friends with Roman and he's a jerk and he's going to be there." I said. "Ouch." Said Roman as he walked over us. "Whatever." I said and rolled my eyes and walked away. 

Roman and I are not really close as I can say and I happy that Im not his friend at all. I mean he has sex with a girl and then he has sex with a different girl. I guess girls these days don't want a real relationship. Also he's like 18.

Peter ran over to me again at lunch. "Aren't you suppose to be with Roman." I said. "Haha really funny." Peter said sarcastically. "No really." I said. "I mean aren't you suppose to be solving crimes of murder." Peter looked at me. Someone came up to us. "Hello fellow friends." Said Roman. "Im not your friend." I said. "I know, I was just being sarcastic." said Roman. "And aren't you suppose to fucking girls." I said. "Oh well not right now tho so I'm free right if you wanna." He said. "Hell no." I said Seriously. "You guys stop." Said Peter looking at us all weird. "Look Christina, we need your help on this crime." Said Peter. "No." I said and walked away. I am not getting involved in a crime cause that just makes me a suspect and there's no way I'm going to jail for them. 

At the end of school, I was walking out and then someone put their arm around me. "Come Wendall, we need you help and you are going to help up." said Roman. "No!" I said and took Romans arm off me. "And why not." Said Peter when he came up to us. "Because I am not going to jail if we get caught and we are going to get caught." I said. "We're not going to get caught." Said Roman. "That's what you say." I said. "We're not." Said Peter in a convincing way. I walked up more and got in front of them. "Fine, but you got to include me in everything you say and not just leave me hanging." I said and walked away. Then they ran to me. "Okay fine but you gotta stop walking away like." said Peter. "Come on Peter lets go." said Roman and he walked away. "Oh and also Im going to make you friends with Roman." Said Peter. "Do I have to?"I asked. "Yes." Said Peter and then he walked away.

Later that day I went to Peter trailer and I knocked the door. "Hello roommate!" Said Peter. "Im not moving in." I said and walked in and then I sat on the couch. "Oh really, then why are you here." Said Peter. "Cause you texted me to come over here as fast as I could." I said. "Right." Said Peter and sat down. "Why am I here Peter?" I asked. "I want you and Roman to be friends." said Peter. "Hell no." I said. "Why not." said Peter. "You know, you ask why not a lot of time and it starting to annoy me now." I said. "Im sorry." Said Peter. 

And then after a few minutes, Roman came. "And Why am I here?" ask Roman. "Because I want you to become friends with each other." said Peter. "Thats fine."Said Roman and then Roman sat down next to me. "Now I'm going to leave you two alone and you will be friends when I come back." Said Peter and left. "What your problem with me." Said Roman. "Nothing." I said. "Do you like me?" asked Roman. "Hell no!" I said. "Then why don't you like me."Roman said. "Because you're a jerk." I said. "And why is that." Said Roman. "You know what I don't even want to be your friend." I said and walked to the door. "No, no, no, no, no." said Roman and he grabbed my arm. "Let go of me."I said and trying to get out of hid grip. "Why won't be my friend." He said. "You know what fine, I'll be your friend." I said and he let go my arm. Peter walked in. "y'all friends yet?" He asked. "Yes." I said and walked out. Peter ran to me. "What is the matter with you, first you say that y'all are friends and then you walk out." Said Peter. I just-" I said. "NO, you get you ass back to the trailer and you sit you're ass down." Said Peter. "Fine." I said and went back inside and sat down on the sofa. 

"I see you back." Said Roman. "Shut up." I said. "Ok." He said and Peter came back. "Now should we talk about how we're going to solve this." Said Peter. "Do we even know the person tho?" I asked. "She went our school, had an affair with a teacher and she lesbian." Said Roman. I looked at weird. "Ok does she have a sister." Asked Peter. "Yes she does." I said. They looked at me. "And How do you know?" asked Roman. "I talked to her. Name is Lizzie." I said. "Cool you're our main source to get information." Said Peter. "Cool." I said. "But do you know how unlock locks and security know how to control panels of things." said Roman. "Yes I do." I said. "You definitely hired. Welcome to the team." Said Peter.


	2. Breaking and entering.

Christina's POV We were all outside and we were talking about how we were going to get into the house. "So are all agreeing that we are waiting until they get out of the house?" Asked Peter. "Yes, unless some gets impatient." I said and looked at Roman. "You love me." Said Roman. "No." I said and we all got into Romans car. I was in back and Peter had shotgun and Roman was in the drivers seat of course. We waited 30 minutes and no one came out. "Im getting impatient." Said Roman. "Told ya." I said to Peter. Peter smiled. "Christina can you do something about it?" Asked Roman. "Do you you have a laptop?" I asked. "No." He said. "Then no I can't do anything about it Roman." I said and after that we sat in silence. An hour past by and we were all bored and then Roman got out of the car start to head towards the house. "Roman, what are you doing." Said Peter. "Im going in." Said Roman. "See I told you this would happen."I said and we followed Roman. We were at the door and Roman knock. "Let me handle the talking." Said Roman.

A man answered the door. "Hello, we're looking Lizzie, is she here?" Asked Roman. "Look, she's busy-" Said the man but I interrupted him. "Um, We were just dropping school books see um she forgot them." I said. Roman looked at me like I was crazy. "Ill take them to-" He said. "Look, you been through enough, maybe you need to go to sleep." Roman said and the man went on the stairs and went to sleep. "How do you-" I said. "Don't worry about it." He said and stepped in. "Isn't this breaking and entering." Said Peter. "We were going to do it anyways when he was going leave." I said and I went inside. Peter also went inside and we all went up stairs. Peter almost went into another room but Roman spoke and went into the room that he was going into. "What next." I said. "We start looking I guess." Said Peter said

After a while of looking around I found something. Of course it had to be me. "Found something." I said. "What." Said Peter. "A card." I said giving it to Peter. "But that's not the worse part." I said pointing at the name Godfrey. Roman took the card. Me and Peter looked at him as he took the card. "Why the fuck does it have my last name on it." Said Roman. "How are we suppose to know." I said And then he looked at me. "Shut up." said Roman. "Look we found something now let's go before we get caught." said Peter. "Calm down Peter." I said. "Yeah, we should go now." Said Roman and then we all got of the room and went downstairs and got out of the house and into Romans car. "Holy shit." Said Roman. "Well at least it does say you first name." I said. They looked at me. Peter looked at Roman. "Well that's the only good thing." Said Peter. "And plus we you have it now so no one will know." I said.

Peter and I tried making him feel better but it wasn't working. Then Roman drove and to my place first to drop me at my friends house.

I looked back they were already gone. It didn't go inside cause I didn't want to see they girls. I went into the woods and I went into my hiding space. No one know this place and that fine. I found my computer in here and I go on it. I go on my phone and saw what was the time. 10 oClock. I got like 10 messages from Roman and 30 from Peter, 4 from Alexa and 7 from Alyssa. I got up and hurried to Alexa and Alyssa house. "Sorry, Im here." I said and the girls just look me. "Great you're here, K Let's give you a makeover." Alyssa said. "Wait what." I said. "Yeah remember you have a with Tyler at 11." said Alexa. Shit. I forgot about him. "Oh okay." I said and they rushed me up the stairs and they looked through my clothes and they found something pretty and one of them had a box of dye. "What are you doing?" I asked. "We are going to paint you hair duh." Alexa said. I thought about the possibilities that could go wrong with them two dyeing my hair. "Um ok." I said nervously. After that they dyed my hair brown and I got into the clothes.

[](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/839288080552819031/)


	3. The date




End file.
